Fate of a Dragonfly
by SBphiloz4
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, a new war has begun. Virion and his companion, Cherche, have warned Chrom of a potential threat from Valm. Cherche and Robin grew to be close friends, but would the future alter their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Perfect timing, we've been waiting for you."

"Excuse my late appearance." I bowed to the figure in front. His slick, blue hair. The shiny armour that gleams in the light. There was no mistake who he was.

He gave a bright smile. "Haha! Since when you became so formal to me, friend? Just because I am now the new king?"

"Well, yes. we do know each other quite well, Chrom. But, it's all due respect." Getting back onto my feet, there were some burning questions needed to be answered. "So, I've been hearing some developing news. We were asked to meet here in Ferox... what is going on?"

A more stern expression appeared in the king's face. He began with a firm tone: "Valmese ships have apparently started to set sail. However, details and Valm's true intentions are still unclear. Flavia and Basilio wanted us to meet and discuss a possible course of action."

"A pal of yours has also barged into here to talk about this." Flavia added. She directed the guards to bring in the guests. A familiar voice echoed in the room.

"Ooh, if it isn't our lovely tactician, Robin?" A blue haired man walked in.

"A pleasure to see you again, Virion." I replied. However, a second set of footsteps can be heard from the distance.

"Have we met your other companion before?" Chrom asked.

"Ah yes! Never before was I the archest of archers! Till now! May I introduce you to this lovely lady, my dashing maiden, an extraordinary ser-"

The lady walked into our eyesight. She rolled her eyes before greeting us with a smile. "I apologize for Duke Virion's sporadic behaviour. Please call me Cherche. It's an honour to see you, sire."

"Pleased to meet you, Cherche." Chrom gave a quick nod. "Would it be possible to compile all the information about Valm that you and your master know about to us?"

"Most certainly." Cherche briefly bowed in most courteous fashion, her rose coloured hair illuminating in the light. Her body figure was fairly slim, her height not particularly short nor tall. She began calmly telling us the details of many events...

...

"So that is why you must help us! The great Virion having no choice but to ru-... er, RECRUIT allies to stop Walhart's deeds!" Virion exclaimed.

"It's a shame that my master cannot openly admit his deeds even to this day..." Cherche's tone is firm. She refocused her sight to us. "We fled to seek asylum. Walhart has conquered Rosanne and plans to conquer your continent as well."

"She claims that Valmese troops will reach our shore soon, but we won't know for sure until a few days from now." Basilio pointed out.

"My intentions are indeed true. I only wish to be of assistance." Cherche replied. She then glanced at Virion with a chilling glare: "As does my master... At least with respect to this matter."

"Hahaha... your wonderful wit... always seems to please me..." the Duke of Rosanne muttered with abashment.

I took a step forward. "I believe her. We should get our troops ready to defend the border. It would be foolish to leave the lands unguarded of a potential threat."

Chrom nodded his head. "Better be safe than sorry. Alright, gather your armies, everyone! Another battle will be at hand." he announced, then proceeded outside. Flavia, Basilio and Virion followed.

As the woman was heading to the entrance, I quickly sputtered: "Umm... Cherche? May I have a word?" She turned around, her beauty, unmistakeably, was quite a sight.

"Hmm? Yes, of course. And... most deepest apologies to Duke Virion's behaviour today. We have mere intentions to be of assistance, not to act as clowns." Cherche bowed.

"Don't be so apologetic. It's fine. I still haven't introduced myself yet. The name is Robin. I am Chrom's loyal tactician. A pleasure." I put forward my hand.

Cherche gave a firm handshake, then smiled, looking into my eyes with hers. They almost seem to sparkle as she replied: "I hope we can become great allies on the battlefield."

"Of course. I won't let anyone down."

* * *

_SBphiloz4 here with my second fanfic! This one was written up a lot more recently than my first one, so I've decided to post this on here as well! It's special to me because Cherche is easily my favourite character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. I love her so much, I wrote something up about her, so yeah! I'll hopefully be updating this fanfic often, so stay tuned! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just the person I need to see."

"Oh. Hello, Cherche. You looking for me?" I glanced over.

"Yes indeed, sir. I would like to address the recent success we had in our last battle working as a team. It has been a pleasure. I'd gladly do it again." Cherche gave a warm smile.

I chuckled slightly. "Cherche, you can just call me Robin. It's all good. We're going to be allies for a while; such formality wouldn't suit me very well."

I then gave a brief smile. "But yes, I do think we work as an excellent team. I shall definitely consider you as my fighting partner for the next battle."

"As you desire, sir." the maiden bowed.

"... I guess there's still a lot of work to do." I shrugged.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound flourished around my ears. Witnessing a large insect in front of my eyesight, I jumped back in fear, scrambling to maintain balance.

"Wragh!" I screamed, racing back a few steps.

The buzzing sound in the atmosphere was then surrounded by giggling noises. I glanced back to see Cherche holding her hand to her face, attempting to hide her laughter.

"Afraid of bugs, I see?" She smiled jokingly.

"H-Hey! I-It's not like that!" An embarrassed tone came out of my mouth. My face, blush red.

She raised her hand gently in the air, and the insect elegantly landed on her finger. "Dragonflies don't bite, you know. They are _absolutely_ adorable, almost as cute as Minerva."

I blankly stare at the dragonfly, then to Cherche's comrade, Minerva the wyvern. I guess... they are cute? Attempting to approach the wyvern, she responded with a loud snort, forcing me to retreat back to my spot.

Cherche continued to carefully inspect the insect. "See, in Valmese tradition, a dragonfly represents maturity and poise. Those who can bring a dragonfly to their fingers are blessed."

"Interesting, indeed. Never heard of that before." I decided to slowly approach the dragonfly on Cherche's finger. However, my presence led the insect to flee into the distance.

"Hehe, you still have much to learn about these creatures, sir!" Cherche chuckled like a little child.

"Haha, I guess so. Hey, thanks for letting me know about that, Cherche! I really appreciate gaining exciting, new knowledge, especially from your hometown. It's quite interesting!" I answered.

"Ah, it's nothing. Passing knowledge down to our tactician is always pleasing to hear." she remarked. Then, a smile was visible on her face, a smile similar to our first meeting back in Ferox with Virion.

"You will need to owe me for that, though. Let's make a deal, shall we? For every dragonfly that lands on our fingertips, the other person must repay duteously."

I scratched my head. "I guess we can try that. In a way, this will make the two of us closer as allies and friends, right?"

She smirked again, that same, old smile beaming on her face. "Well, actually, it's really because I have a myriad of duties that I require assistance in. I'm sure with someone like you, I can easily get a helping hand, and finish them as efficiently as possible!"

My laugh was rather passive."... Haha. Then... I guess I'll be owing you quite a bit, Cherche."

It was the start of a journey I'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two years ago, we were an army, working side by side... fighting for peace we sought to fight for.

Things shouldn't have changed.

Our goal, to commence gathering the gemstones to create the Fire Emblem. To finish this ordeal once and for all. And to regain peace, a world where all can live without fear.

"To your right!" a voice shouted.

I glanced over to witness a nimble assassin preparing his blow. In most swift fashion, I flipped backwards, barely dodging the surface of the enemy's blade. Electricity surrounded my hands, sparks wildly flying.

"Arcthunder!" A bright ball of lightning was shot from the tome I grasped, a direct hit on the enemy. "Cherche, now!"

"It has been a pleasure." the wyvern riding lady exclaimed before reeling her axe onto the paralyzed victim. "Ooh, poor you~", she casually teased as the opponent succumbed to her strike.

Another opponent down. I breathed a sigh of relief. This should be nothing new. After all, the army has barely changed. We even got some powerful new allies. Risking our lives everyday, we still fight for the same cause, the same goal, the same dream.

So why does it feel different now?

"... I am your father."

That was right. That fateful night, visiting Plegia. Seeing Validar... alive again. Immersed in gloomy thoughts of his powerful words, I cringed and gazed down. Is it true? Me... related to Validar?

"... You have the power... to change the world... no... the entire universe. You have the power... to control all entities..."

These words echoed loudly. Trying to grasp my focus, a sword suddenly flew into my direction. "Grrh!"

The sword suddenly halted in motion, and my sight of view was immersed by flames. The yielder screams in agony before succumbing to another blow of the axe.

"Quite out of it, aren't you, sir? Some unacceptable behaviour on the battlefield, I see." Cherche gently patted her wyvern's head. Minerva's breath was still boiling hot after that last attack.

"... Sorry." I muttered.

Not soon after that, our army was once again victorious. Another common sight. I trembled a little. The headache and pain were gone. But something still felt.. different.

"We shall climb Mila's tree to speak to The Voice!"

"It's time to move onward. Up we go!"

As we all proceeded forward, I sensed the presence of the extraordinary rose-coloured hair. Her. Glancing back, I began: "Cherc-".

It was at that moment where sunlight illuminated the roots of Mila's tree. The greens, given new colour, the surrounding shined vibrant, and the woman in my sight became a vivid spectacle. Her eyes sparkled, her beautiful hair gently gliding through the wind. As she quietly spoke, flower pedals fluttered in the breeze, the view a truly remarkable sight: "Something you want to say, sir?"

A moment of silence surrounded the area. Quiet, soothing. Speechless was I. It almost felt like a dream; my heart skipped a beat from the sight too surreal to believe.

"... I'm terribly sorry about my poor performance in battle today, Cherche. You saved my life. I shall owe you promptly." I uttered, to break the calm silence.

Without muttering a word, she reached out her finger to the distance, where a small figure gently landed. The light reflected on its transparent wings, amplifying the greens with bright, vivid colours. The woman glanced back at me.

"Well, it does seem like you do owe me a few things." The reminiscent smile emerged from her beaming face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes. The sun was shining bright in the distance.

I stood up on my feet, stretching my arms. It was morning.

Something seemed to be poking me on the leg. I reached down to brush off some hay and grass off my pants. In my view of sight, there was a large, scaly figure happily sleeping, with the occasional snort that burned a few strains of hay it was laying on.

A knock can be heard from a distance. A familiar figure walked in.

"Goodness, sir! Why are you here in this present time?"

"Heh. Just taking care of your best friend, Cherche." I yawned as I finished my sentence.

She gazed into my eyes with the beautiful pair of her own. "You've done so much to take care of Minerva. I cannot thank you enough."

"Nah, it's fine. We did promise each other that I'd do you much favours too." I casually laughed it off.

Cherche smiled again. "Yes, when Minerva was sick, I was most deeply concerned. A nasty flu certainly caught her off-guard. I'm surprised that you had such knowledge for tending such illnesses, especially for an animal you have little knowledge in."

"Yeah, I may not be as skilled as you in cooking, or sewing, or even fighting. But I still want to contribute to the army as much as I can, even with my limited skills. Hey, I don't think I can ever be as good as you, Cherche!"

"Please, sir. Flattery will get you nowhere. Such would be merely words with no substance."

"I am just a simple man. My words shall always be the truth."

Cherche glanced at me before walking in the barn to gently pat her wyvern. Minerva opened her eyes.

"Hey, Minerva." I whispered, stroking her head. The wyvern seemed to enjoy it.

"You two seem pretty close now~." Cherche seemed riddled with joy.

"Well, I guess it's all because we rested together for a few nights. I'm glad we have a few days off to relax and get healthy again." I replied.

Cherche then retook my sight. "This may sound sudden, but would you like to take on the experience of flying on a wyvern? I _so_ happened to be on groceries duty today, so I need a strong somebody to help me carry them from the market back to camp."

I scratched my head. "You know, I'm most definitely _not_ the strongest man in the army..." As I spoke, a slight frown materialized on Cherche's soft face. I sighed.

"Buuuut, I guess I'll accept the offer. After all, I'm really interested to experience the skies, and witness your fighting style, Cherche!"

Not too long after preparations, we took off.

"W-Woah..." I looked down. Yikes, we are really high above the air! My heart was racing, pounding intensely. "Er.. this is my first time riding on a wyvern, can't we, er... go a little slower?"

"A first time experience must be something you cannot forget, sir!" Finishing her sentence, it seemed as though Minerva was gliding even faster.

"Don't look down, sir. Just keep your focus straight, and hold on tight. The wind is much stronger than usual today." Cherche briefly glanced back at me.

"O-Okay..." I searched endlessly for a place to hold on. Minerva's scales didn't seem to fit the bill. Where else could I hold on? Just as I was pondering, a strong gust of wind suddenly pushed me forward.

To maintain balance, my arms seemed to naturally wrap itself around Cherche's waist.

"O-Oh. I-... I'm terribly sorry, Cherc-." My face felt flush-red, my skin fiery hot.

The woman still seemed calm and collected. She glared back at me, not with anger, but perhaps with concern. She jested: "Didn't I tell you to hold on, sir? For someone who really wants to help with my duties, you are rather stubborn, I see."

I simply laughed it off in a tone of abashment.

After landing, we bought all the groceries needed for breakfast today. It was on the way back when a familiar buzzing sound raced across my ears. Knowing exactly what it was, I gently raised my finger up. A dragonfly gently settled atop.

"Hehe, not only are you comfortable with wyverns, but insects seem to enjoy your presence too, sir! You've grown to be a mature individual, much different than when I first met you!" Cherche giggled.

I inspected the insect's wings. Wow. They really are quite fascinating creatures. I moved by hand back down, letting the dragonfly fly away in most elegant fashion.

"Well, guess you have to owe me something now, Cherche!" I proudly remarked.

"Hmm... not without some sacrifices though." She pointed down on the ground.

Seeing the sight below me, I realized that lifting my finger to catch the dragonfly caused some of the groceries that the hand was holding to fall out. "No! Those eggs were expensive too!" I muttered with embarrassment. Cherche simply smiled, and hopped on Minerva.

A turning point was reached. Life was never the same afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"... You have the power... to change the world."

I gazed down to my footsteps as I wandered around the forest in the cool, murky night. The air was damp, the silence so great, I could even hear my heartbeat.

"... You have the power... to control all entities."

Those harsh words... they seemed to be getting worse. The more I tried to forget, the louder it echoed through my head.

... I paused. "_Stop it. An urgent battle is about to commence. You can't let this get over your head too much. The most crucial and deadly battle is still ahead. The goal is to keep my army safe and alive._"

"... Is that what you truly wish for, my child?"

That voice that always seem cemented in my head snarled at me again.

Wait... No. That voice was coming behind me!

I turned around to witness a tall, opaque figure, and dark aura engulfing its entire body. As it approached me, I immediately recognized who it was.

"Validar!"

"How pitiful to be showing such disdain to your father." Validar snickered.

"I would never be blood-related to some monster like you!" I barked.

"Oh really? How about I show you evidence? To expose the truth!"

Upon those words, I summoned my tome and began charging up for an assault.

He simply smirked. Suddenly, excruciating pain rushed through my head. My line of sight was foggy as I fell onto my knees, helpless. An intricate mark started appearing on my right hand.

"How dare you defy me? You are merely a pawn." the man replied in a deep voice. "You are at my mercy."

"N-No... it can't be-... AARGH!" Suddenly, I started yielding Arcfire haphazardly. I'm... losing control of my own body! The forest, now engulfed in flames, the agony in my head amplifying to even greater strengths.

"You and I... are bonded... connected. My powers... my potential, all blessed by Him." Validar slowly approached my helpless body, his hands possessing even more dark aura. "Witness your fate, Robin! And accept that... you do indeed have the power. The power of a God. A God that can overpower the entire world!"

Eccentric images started materialized in front of me. Was I dreaming? No... it felt too real to be simply a dream. The sights of mass destruction, violence, death... everywhere, making me queasy in the stomach. The entire earth below crumpled into pieces... countless human bodies laying in a pool of blood, lifeless. No... this can't be true.

"But it is true, my child. You are destruction. You are death. You are the last puzzle piece for... Grima."

Suddenly, a violent cough from underneath materialized. "R...Ro-"

Gazing down, I froze in utter despair. There she was, lying in my arms, wounds throughout her body... motionless. Crimson blood stained her wrinkled, rose-coloured hair; many parts of it were burnt to crisps.

"No... Why... T-This can't be true!" my voice trembled, holding back tears.

The evil voice simply snickered once again. "Doesn't it feel too real to be true? Robin, you and I are firm believers of fate, right?"

Could this really... be my fate?

"This isn't merely imagination. Grima has bestowed you with your future. It is because you... are part of Him. You are His power, His destruction.

I was losing conscious. I...

"... You are the world's end... b-... cau-... yo-... -re... not-... hu-..."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hrrgh..." I opened my eyes. Sunlight gazed back down into my eyes.

... What happened... that night... that frightening event. Did I pass out? Where was I?

"It seems like you finally woke up." a man walked in. "You're in the cleric's tent now. You seemed to have fainted in the forest in the middle of the night. Wandering carelessly now, huh?"

"No, it's just that... I had to clear my head for a bit." I rubbed my lukewarm forehead. I tried to sit upright, but with no success. Gosh, I was still a bit dizzy.

I then reflected back to my thoughts. What was that? A dream? No... it couldn't possibly be one. Chrom saw me that night. I... I think I just witnessed...

_My fate._

Chrom then pointed to my right. "Whatever your reasons, you better thank her, Robin. She was the one that actually found you unconscious and brought you back here. It could've been much worse if you out there any longer."

Cherche.

I blankly stared at her as she was still sleeping near my bedside. She snoozed as soft as a mouse as Chrom continued speaking: "When reinforcements arrived, the forest was burnt to ashes and crisps. We guessed that Minerva helped out with fending off intruders."

_But no. The destruction. That was my doing._

"Cherche has been with you since rescuing you last night, sleeping here... waiting for you to wake up. She was seriously concerned for you, my friend. You two do indeed share a great bond. "

Proceeding those words, the sights of Cherche's excruciating death resurfaced through my head. I bit my teeth together in attempt to regain focus.

"Chrom... please go and retrieve the last stone from Validar without me." I muttered as I glanced at the blue-haired lord. "I simply cannot accompany you. I will cause trouble for the army, and- "

Chrom simply shook his head. "You are stronger than that, Robin. We need you. If all things come to worst, you are our go to person to create a plan."

I opened my mouth to object, but Chrom simply put his finger over his lips. He then pointed at the girl accompanying me. Cherche...

"She would hate to see you give up on yourself so easily, you know." As he started to exit the tent, he glanced back to me. "Do not worry.

...We can change the future."

Change the future... The words echoed loudly in my head. I gazed blankly onto my lap, then at Cherche, who was snoozing softly.

I bit my lip. It was at that moment where I made that decision. I knew what to do.

Although exhausted and worn out, I managed to leave the tent, without muttering another word, another sound. Cherche did not seem to notice my departure either.

Not another word was spoken between the two of us that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, take your battle locations, everyone. This is our most important battle to date."

The air was tense, but the army was prepared and motivated to obtain sweet victory. However, this feeling was slightly tainted by a hint of bitterness across the side.

"Stick to the plan, we don't have much time now." One by one, the army dispersed to their designated roles. However, one person remained in front of my sight.

I sighed. "Do I need to remind you of your battle spot, Cherche? You'll be on the left side of the battlefield with Gaius to-"

Cherche suddenly bursted into anger. "Again? With Gaius? What about you and I?"

I blankly looked into her eyes. "I thought we already discussed this. This is the role I assigned you to do. A role you fit perfectly in. With Gaius."

She didn't seem pleased with my answer. "I thought you said that you and I were had formidable chemistry! We were an excellent team on the battlefield!"

"I'm sorry. That was the past. I believe your agility paired with Gaius' swiftness can easily initiate surprise attacks, and provide much asset to the army. You can also collect enemy treasures easily thanks to Minerva. Plus, it's a much less dangerous role for you, especially considering this will be the final battle."

"And what about yourself, sir? Ever since, you have been working all by yourself. You put yourself in the most dangerous situations with nobody to assist you in times of need."

I sneered. "And how does this concern you?"

"Because you are our tactician, and without you, our whole army collapses."

"There is no need for intruding decisions done by a man such as I. Gaius is very skilled, and has an enlightening personal-."

A strong force whistled onto my face.

Cherche placed her hand back down, enraged, almost in tears. "Why is it that you only talk about Gaius and I now? What about us?" she cried.

There was a moment of silence. I simply gazed down on the terrain, my cheek still stinging. Cherche spoke again. "For the past few days... maybe weeks... It seems as though we are drifting away from each other. It feels too long since we've had a proper conversation. Why... why are you trying to avoid me? Why don't you wish to speak to me anymore?"

I replied in a monotone voice. "Please do not mention baseless concerns that have no meaning in the battlefield during combat."

"But sir! I-"

"I do have a name."

The silence grew larger. The wind seemed to blow heavier, drifting my cloak afloat.

"Please get into your battle location, Cherche. We do not have time to spare." I murmured.

She stared at the ground. A water drop seemed to have fallen from her face onto the ground. Slowly, Cherche turned around, muttering one more sentence before advancing to the battlefield.

"Have you... by any chance seen a dragonfly... recently? I... haven't seen one in weeks."

I stood silent.

"Tsk..." Her footsteps were frequent and heavy as she ran out the tent.

I gave a dull gaze to the ground. My body felt numb. I was emotionless. But it didn't bothered me... after all, recalling His last words...

"You... are not human."

Humans do not experience any emotions. I am simply an incomplete figure, with no reason to associate with others, or to tamper their own thoughts and beliefs.

I glimpsed outside the battlefield. The Risen have already started to approach us quickly. Our army, readily positioned to attack. This is it. The final countdown is fast approaching.

Indeed, my fate will take over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Risen seemed to multiply exponentially. No matter how many are defeated, even more seemed to appear from within.

The surroundings around me were engulfed with the flames of Arcfire. In the distance, I met eyes with the dark, hatred-filled eyes of the fell dragon.

Grima.

"Another man critically injured!" a voice exclaimed.

I gritted my teeth. Was our lives... really controlled by a script, following it word for word, written by... Him? As another Risen succumbed to my vicious strikes, it became a struggle to take breaths. My body felt sore, numb... The army was fatigued, more critical injuries to all my members... my comrades. There was still so much more Risen approaching our way.

Was it truly the right decision, to risk losing more lives, to oppose His sheer power?

Throbbing pain suddenly immersed within my head. I fell onto my knees. No... not at a time like this Eccentric images resurfaced through my vision as a I realized a disturbing trend.

The day we first declared war on Valm.

The day where someone risked their life to save mine because of my hallucinations.

The day where I engulfed the forest in flames uncontrollably.

The day where Validar possessed me to snatch the Fire Emblem from Chrom.

The day... where the hallucinations that fateful day... almost seem real today.

The many lives that were lost or altered forever, the mistakes, the struggles... all because of me. Because I existed.

I punched the ground with my bare fist, still kneeling helplessly to the sheer pain in my head. I... just brought suffering, pain... to those around me... Why do I even exist? I am... the destruction fate wrote.

Because... I am not huma-

Suddenly, a massive ball of dark aura whistled past me. The vicious attack was heading for...

Her.

My eyes widened as a familiar sight raced through my mind.

_No... not this again. _

With little hesitation I raced towards her. The ball of dark energy seemed too fast. It was all over.

... Or so I thought.

As if timed stopped, a familiar buzzing sound rang my ears. A dragonfly.

Despite all the devastation that has happened, the little insect managed to survive the catastrophe. It glided gracefully in the air before landing on my finger. How its wings reflected beautiful colours from the light, how elegant it gazed into the distance. It is as though a miracle happened.

... No, it wasn't a miracle.

It was reality.

"TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Experiencing no fatigue and numbness, I raced to block and defend her from the attack. She gazed at me with surprise as reflected the dark ball of energy effortlessly to the side.

I readied my attack. "You ready?" I gave her a brief smile.

Although shocked, she was still able to reply, a smile also appearing on her face. "Y-... Yes."

A familiar ball of fire appeared in the sky. I blasted blue aura from my tome as I shouted: "Arcfreeze!"

Just like that, a familiar ball of fire appeared in the sky. I blasted blue aura from my tome as I shouted: "Arcfreeze!"

Fire and ice collided, producing unexpected harmony in the air. The attack left the sky enveloped with molten water, drenching the Risen in excruciating pain.

I walked up to a familiar blue-haired lord, who was breathing heavily at the side of battlefield. Beside me, a scaly wyvern, its breath still fiery hot, and her master. The beautiful maiden with the long, rosy hair. The man seemed exhausted, and somewhat injured.

"... You plan on... changing the future?" he muttered.

Kneeling down, I quietly told him. "... Let me finish this once in for all." After uttering those words, I reached out to take his Falchion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the elusive sword in hand, I twirled it in my hand, before pointing it towards Him. Grima.

A soft hand grabbed my arm.

"No! You said you weren't going to kill Grima! You promised... to stay with us..."

I tilted my head slightly. "I didn't say I was going to kill Grima." I gave the awakened sword gently into her grasp. The sign on my right hand I used to give the weapon started glowing.

"S-Sir..."

My smile was meek as I displayed my right hand. "You see it, do you, Cherche? This sign... this is how I am connected to Grima. How Validar was able take control over me, how I gain such strength, to fight... to predict the opponent's moves. But most importantly... to predict fate."

I gazed towards the fell dragon in the distance. "Grima's strength is unbelievable as of now. Simply using the Awakening and the Falchion will not do. However, a being can temporarily take control over him. To weaken his powers, and lower his guard, for then the hero can finish Him once and for all. That being... would be sacrificed in the process. That being...

... Is me."

"S-Sir..." Cherche began. Her voice quivered in utter shock. "A-Are you saying that you... will become one with Grima. And as He is weakened, the individual who will initiate the killing blow would be-" She paused before looking at the extraordinary sword she held.

I smiled. "You really are one smart gal. That's what I love about you."

Cherche's voice grew sorrowful. "But you'll still die! We did all we could to try and save this world without having you leave us!" Tears started falling from her eyes. "And still... you're breaking your promise..."

My face grew stern. "... Alas. I had intentions to not hurt anybody. I wanted to make this plan as painless as possible for everyone. Undo-ing these bonds I've created with the others... with you. It was impossible. "

I placed my hands on the woman's shoulders. "I was first found in those fields, with no memories, no feelings, no dreams. I was simply an empty body. My life, it followed a script. A script where I was deceived to be just an ordinary human being. This false sense of trust, of hope I bring to others is what would lead to the mass destruction of the entire world. I have boundlessly followed Grima's script, word for word, His desires. Until now."

As she gazed into my eyes, her own filled with painful tears, I turned around. "I found something I could fight for. Something I'd give my inhumane life for. And that is the future. A future where no other sources of evil could ever threaten the lands again. A future where all the children live without fear, nobody possessing the cursed Grimean bloodline. A future... where you, Cherche, would no longer need to risk your life to fight. A life where you can live... in eternal happiness. By merely sacrificing a non-human being for this dream, it is a dream in itself. And I can do it... because I'm... not huma-"

My speech was cut off with two warm arms embracing me from behind. Intense and heartbreaking sobbing can be heard. Cherche could barely articulate her words as she spoke.

"Robin, your kindness, your dedication, your perseverance. These all make you a special human being, a special person to me, no matter what has happened." She continued to weep endlessly. "A human being would be able to share his goals and dreams of the future, and strive to achieve them, no matter how out of reach it may seem. A human being would be able to experience emotions of the present, to be able to feel happiness, or sadness. A human being would be able to recall memories of the past, how they became unforgettable experiences that helped shape you today.

... Robin. You had a dream, a future where freedom resides, and no more evil would alter the next generation. Your emotions... knowing you for so long... I can feel your warmth, your feelings coming from it. Fright, sorrow... but also joy. And the memories. The memories you and I shared together. Constantly getting you to do all my chores... you made me feel that I am not an object, but someone of high importance. All the experiences that made me so delightful, so happy. That's when I realized... I couldn't be without your presence...

... That's when I realized... that I love you."

Silence engulfed the battlefield. Within the violence, the bloodshed, the fear, came a sense of serenity. The warmth of her embrace, her words of enlightenment. It seemed as though this feeling could last forever.

I touched her clasping hands gently, a tear dropping from my eye. "Your wonderful wit... always seems to please me, Cherche. Thank you... if I could, I would cherish this moment forever. But alas, there's still a duty to fulfill."

I pointed down on Falchion, shining bright on the rocky terrain.

"... You still owe me, remember?"

-

I prepared my final attack. With deep focus, I gazed into Grima's dreadful eyes, channelling his strength with mine. Pain swelled up through my entire body, but I was a different man. I had the power to persevere.

Dreadful scenes embedded my mind as I became one with Grima. The sights of destruction, demolition, death. The whole world almost destroyed. All the times where heroes failed to seal Him out once in for all, just for another generation of heroes to struggle through the same pain again.

Today, fate will be changed.

My body felt light, surrounded by an overwhelming sense of dark aura. Grasping my hands together, I absorbed much of His strength into my body, weakening Him bit by bit. The time has come.

"NOW!" I roared.

A rose-haired woman leaped into the sky, clutching a legendary sword. Descending down from the tainted sky, she lunged her weapon forward towards me.

An entity blew through my chest, shedding the terrible sights away without another trace. It wasn't pain, it wasn't sorrow, it wasn't regret.

It was the key that unlocked me to eternal freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I collapsed onto a pair of warm arms, the sword still embedded in my chest. My expression was blank, my body numb. I looked up to witness the same beautiful face that I sought to see.

I gave a wry smile. "... I may be an awful creature after all. Between you... and me. This would be our last memory... together."

Cherche's face was expressionless, her long hair covering her eyes.

I placed my hand on her cheek. It was still warm, but the softness was tainted by wet tears. She firmly grasped my hand, as she was still weeping silently.

In the distance, Grima's body, surrounded by purple, dark aura, was slowing fading away, disappearing, part by part. It seemed as though I shall also part ways with this world soon.

It was my-... no, our final victory. A victory that would save the future forever.

"... Not much time left, huh?" I glanced to the side, barely having any strength left in my body. "Maybe... some final words?"

An entity fluttered within our sight. It danced elegantly in the clearing skies. The darkness was slowly swallowed up by reminiscing light, causing the object's wings to sparkle. As it buzzed around the two of us, it slowly, with grace, landed on Cherche's hand, the same hand that was grabbing mine.

Cherche finally broke her silence. "... You owe me... one more memory."

I gave a wry smile as the fell dragon was more than halfway through its disappearance. I closed my eyes as Cherche brought my body close to hers.

"Mmh..."

We locked lips, warmth immersing through my disappearing body. Through all the numbness and cold, I felt alleviated with warm strength, passion, and affection. My heart was immersed in pleasure, my soul in comfort. Our kiss gave a special sensation I wouldn't dare let go.

As our lips parted, I gave a meagre smile. "You really do make first-time experiences unforgettable... Thank you... for making my dream come true."

Cherche gave a smile, opening through her tears that glistened in the new light. "Robin... please cherish each and every one of our memories together... forever."

My body was feeling lighter and lighter. Grima's existence is winding down to its last final seconds. I simply looked into her beautiful eyes for the final time. "I promise I'll never forget them. They will always forever be by my side.'

"... I love you, Robin."

"... I love you too, Cherche."

Those last words echoed quietly in the battlefield as my sight was fully enclosed by blank white.

At last. This was the fate I fought for.

It was finally the end.

[END]

* * *

_And there you have it, my second fanfiction between Cherche and MaMU, done. Thanks to all of you who were following and reading this story to the end, and leave a review. It can be positive, or constructive criticism. Either way, I had a blast writing this, so I hope you guys felt the same way! _

_There might not be another fanfic written by me for a while. Writer's block and busy times as of now. But don't worry! Keep your eyes peeled for some more content from me in the future! Who knows? A new fanfic, or an extension of my previous works! This is SBphiloz4 signing out! ^^_


End file.
